Cellular networks and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) are prevalent in society and have evolved to a level that moderate to high data rate transmissions along with voice communications. Moreover, these networks are becoming increasingly stable and are reliable over large regions and throughout urban areas. Mobile user devices, such as cell phones and tablet PC's, among others, have progressed to the point of providing not only voice communications, low data rate text, and email service, but also, high data rate internet connectivity. Continued adoption of mobile communications systems and introduction of new uses of cellular networks, such as Machine to Machine (M2M) applications, have put strain on the cellular systems in regard to providing consistent service and improved service in terms of higher data rates and less service interruptions from one year to the next. Similar congestion can be found on WLAN networks were large number of users are putting strain on these systems. Continued improvements are sought after to improve communication system reliability, as well as, better command and control of communication nodes and the mobile devices utilizing these nodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,402, issued Mar. 22, 2011, and titled “ANTENNA AND METHOD FOR STEERING ANTENNA BEAM DIRECTION”, hereinafter the '402 patent, describes modal antennas in various embodiments; the contents of the '402 patent are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/109,789, filed Dec. 17, 2013, titled “MODAL ADAPTIVE ANTENNA USING PILOT SIGNAL IN CDMA MOBILE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM AND RELATED SIGNAL RECEIVING METHOD”, hereinafter the '789 application, describes modal antennas and related signal receiving methods; the contents of the '789 application are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/749,627, filed Jan. 24, 2013, and titled “MODAL COGNITIVE DIVERSITY FOR MOBILE COMMUNICATION,” hereinafter the '627 application, describes modal antennas and a related modal cognitive diversity scheme in various embodiments; the contents of the '627 patent are hereby incorporated by reference.